


In a Lather

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan decides to join Vera in the shower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Lather

"I'm going to have a shower," Vera said as she unbuttoned her jacket, having just arrived home from work.

Joan smiled and nodded as Vera headed down the hallway. She had been on an early shift and had been home for a few hours already, and had been looking forward to the other woman's return. After a few minutes she heard the shower being turned on and smirked, standing and making her own way to the bathroom.

Vera had only been in the shower for a minute and was enjoying the feel of the hot water against her skin when she felt a flash of cool air and smiled, knowing from a lot of previous experience that she was no longer alone.

Vera turned around and found her eyes inches from Joan's breasts.

"Hello," she said with a warm smile.

"My face is up here, Vera," Joan purred.

"Yes, but I have a great view down here."

Joan laughed quietly and reached down to kiss Vera gently, before reaching for a bottle of shower gel.

"I thought I would give you a hand...or two," she winked, before asking, "Is this the stuff that makes your skin really slippery and soapy?"

"Actually, that's the stuff that makes my skin really, really slippery and soapy," Vera replied with a smile.

"Good."

Joan poured some of the gel into her hand and put the bottle back on the shelf, before reaching for Vera's right arm. Beginning at her hands, she rubbed it onto her skin slowly, maintaining eye contact with the smaller woman throughout.

After moving to her other arm, Joan bent down and rubbed more shower gel onto Vera's feet and ankles, before moving slowly up her legs. Her head at roughly the level of the top of Vera's thighs, Joan's breathing became heavier. She could see the slight twitching of Vera's hips as she obviously felt her warm breath and Vera shifted slightly to open her legs a little more.

Joan peered up at Vera as she reached her knees, seeing her watching her carefully, mouth open slightly, breathing becoming more and more shallow.

"You okay, Vera?"

"Mmmm...yes...." the response was somewhere between a moan and a whisper.

Joan grinning and concentrated on rubbing more shower gel onto each of Vera's toned thighs, taking much longer than necessary. The higher Joan's hands got, the slower they were, teasing Vera, hearing her begin to emit low moans.

"Joan..."

"Yes?" Joan's hands paused.

"I wa..."

"Yes?" now Joan removed her hands altogether.

"...want..."

"Yes?"

"I want you...to touch me," Vera breathed.

"That's what I am doing,"

"No...properly...touch me," Vera tried to move forward but Joan held a hand up to stop her.

"Patience, my dear."

Vera groaned in disappointment as Joan finished working on her thighs and stood once more. Before the governor could do anything else, however, she found Vera's mouth clamped on her left nipple. Instinctively, she let out a moan, her nipples were extremely sensitive and Vera knew how hard she found it to resist her when she was anywhere near them.

"You are very naughty, Vera," Joan purred, "Now, are you going to remove your mouth so I can continue, or shall I leave you alone to...finish yourself off?"

Vera moved back reluctantly, unable to resist raising her hands to run each thumb quickly over a very hard nipple, making Joan shiver. The older woman then reached for the shower gel again and began massaging it into her shoulders, enjoying the look in Vera's eyes. She knew that look extremely well.

Joan continued down to the top of Vera's chest and then moved to her hips and stomach.

"You're missing all the good bits," Vera said with a pout.

"Oh, I'll get to them. I have big plans for the good bits, believe me," Joan drawled in response, licking her lips.

Once she had reached Vera's breasts again, Joan began circling them, moving in towards the nipples. However, just as she reached them she pulled back.

"Right. Turn around."

"Joan!"

"Yes?" Joan asked in an innocent voice.

"What...about...wha...?"

"Turn around," Joan was grinning now.

Vera obliged and Joan massaged the soap into Vera's back, running her hands up and down a few times, enjoying the way her hands slid easily over the deputy's small, but incredibly sexy, body.

Joan ran her hands down to Vera's bottom, one of her favourite parts of her body. She lingered over applying the shower gel here, running her hands around to touch the other woman a hair's breadth away from where she was needed the most.

"Oh, God!" Vera gasped and put her hands on Joan's, trying to move them.

"Not yet, Vera," Joan pulled her hands away and turned Vera around, looking her up and down.

"Nice..." she mumbled, taking in the woman in front of her.

  
Vera bit her lip as she watched Joan, desperate to be touched, carressed and kissed by her. Joan handed her the shower gel.

"Put some on your nipples, Vera. Slowly. Then do me. Quickly."

Vera licked her lips, "Then what?"

"Then you will find out," Joan raised an eyebrow.

"Tease," Vera muttered, sticking her tongue out at the other woman playfully.

Joan smiled as she watched Vera rubbing shower gel over each nipple, head leaning back, obviously enjoying her own touch. Joan swallowed heavily and found one hand moving down, touching herself. Her involuntary moan caused Vera to look up and a hand immediately moved out to move Joan's hand away.

"Oi! None of that!"

"Vera!" she groaned.

"No," Vera grinned, "That's my job."

A slow smile spread across Joan's face as Vera began applying the shower gel to her skin, mirroring Joan's actions by beginning with her hands and arms before moving to her legs.

When she reached the top of Joan's thighs, Vera moved closer to her and used her hands to indicate that Joan should open her legs. Vera then leaned in even further and ran her tongue over where Joan's hand had been moments earlier. Joan gasped and Vera felt her hands in her hair. Vera continued just long enough for Joan to think she would keep going, then pulled back and stood up. Without looking at the other woman, she began working on her shoulders.

Joan growled.

The primal sound made Vera feel things happening between her legs, she knew the noise meant that Joan was feeling something very similar. And would not be able to control it for much longer.

Vera stopped what she was doing and stared into Joan's eyes for a long moment.

"Fuck it!" she hissed, throwing the bottle onto the shelf before pulling Joan's head down so she could kiss her deeply. As their tongues met, Joan ran her hands over Vera's back before grasping her bum tightly, pushing their bodies even closer together, before Joan pulled back.

"Looks like neither of us can control ourselves," Joan grinned, feeling Vera's hand running over the curve of her bum.

Joan leaned down to kiss Vera's neck, moving one hand to her breast while the other ran around her hips and down. As Joan ran a teasing finger over her, Vera let out a loud moan and grabbed Joan's hand, guiding it to exactly where she needed it.

"God, you feel good," Joan mumbled as she kissed over Vera's throat to the other side of her neck, then grazed her teeth over her shoulder.

Vera moaned the other woman's name loudly as her touch became more insistent, before her foot slipped on the wet floor.

"Wait!" she gasped, grabbing against the wall to keep her balance.

"Are you okay?" Joan was flustered, but concerned.

"I can't keep my balace in here," she managed, catching her breath.

"Okay, let's go to bed," Joan open the door of the shower cubicle, holding onto Vera's hand as she began to lead them to the bedroom.

"Wait!" Vera reach out for a towel.

"There isn't time for that!"

"But we're wet!"

"I know!" Joan grinned at her, continuing to lead them down the hall, "That's why there isn't time!"


End file.
